


The risks of the job

by Viroro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viroro/pseuds/Viroro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly grueling mission, a human-turned-Oshawott and his Cyndaquil friend have a chat on the way to Serene Village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The risks of the job

The walk back to Serene Village was a boring drag. Nothing in sight but a beaten path, with no secrets to find or Pokémon to meet, as the day was starting to make way to the night. Only Cyndaquil's chatter made the trip bearable.

Oshawott rubbed his burn marks while stuffing a Rawst Berry in his mouth.

"A Salamence." Oshawott rubbed his stomach as he looked up. "We just beat a Salamence."

"I know!" Cyndaquil beamed and punched the air. "You saw how I dodged his attacks? Man, that was sooooo awesome!"

Oshawott chuckled. Did he really expect Cyndaquil to say anything else?

"Is there anything that you fear?" Oshawott asked.

"Nope!" Cyndaquil shook his head and thumped his chest with a grin. "And even if I did, this is what Expedition Society members do for a living! And they never have fear!"

Putting a hand in the bag, Cyndaquil took out the Connection Orb, staring at the many constellations of bonds reflected inside.

"You know, it's a real shame we can't do more than one trip to a dungeon a day." He pointed to the center of it. "Look at all the connections we can do!"

Oshawott smiled, and looked at the crystal ball. They had just started out as (junior) members of the Expedition Society, but the number of people they had helped was growing pretty fast.

It seemed like they had been at it forever, when it had been just a few days, and a few weeks since Oshawott woke up in that new world, with no memory of his past.

Since then, they had dealt with everything, from a hoarder Gabite to the Poliwrath brothers. But none had given them as much trouble as that Salamence yet.

Oshawott's smile died, and sweat formed on his forehead. That Salamence was nothing but a bully, and they almost didn't make it.

And he didn't know anything about those Beheeyem looking for him yet. What if they were even stronger? What if there was something even stronger than them?

He had no way to know. No way to make sure. Sweat ran across his face as he clenched his fists.

Cyndaquil turned to Oshawott and tilted his head.

"Hey, you've been pretty silent. Well, more than usual at least." He walked closer and put a hand on Oshawott's shoulder. "Something bothering you?"

Oshawott winced and shook his head, rubbing the sweat away. "Oh, nothing."

Cyndaquil paused, and looked at the ground. He kicked a pebble out of the way as the two kept walking on.

After a few seconds, Cyndaquil talked again. "Say, you don't regret having decided to become a Junior Expedition Society member, right?"

Oshawott winced and waved his hands in front of Cyndaquil.

"Oh no! Not at all!" He stopped and sighed. "I was just pondering the risks of the job, is all."

Cyndaquil turned at him and sent a quizzical look at Oshawott.

"Risks? Why would someone ponder those?" Cyndaquil hit his palm with his other fist, smiling. "If they happen, they happen! We've got a full stock of Tiny Reviver Seeds and Stayaway Wands! Nothing to fear!"

"And what if these won't be enough?" Oshawott swallowed. "What if we end up with a foe so strong, nothing of what we do will work?"

Cyndaquil looked at him once again, before putting his hand on Oshawott's shoulder and grabbing him closer to him.

"It won't happen. When we're together, we are invincible!" Cyndaquill pointed to the stars above with a grin.

Oshawott sighed as he walked out of the embrace. "Alright."

Cyndaquil scratched his head as he kept staying close to Oshawott.

"Man. You are a real downer tonight," he said, before grinning. "Don't worry, I know exactly how to fix that!"

He grabbed Oshawott's hand and started to run, pointing towards Serene Village in the distance.

Cyndaquil turned to Oshawott as he sped up. "Pops is gonna cook you the best dinner ever! And you can't say no!"

Oshawott winced as he tried to keep up. "Wait, I-"

"You can thank me later!"

Oshawott blinked as Cyndaquil dragged them home, only to smile right after and tightening his grip on Cyndaquil's hand.

He was bossy, acted before thinking and pushed everything on others. And he was one of the best people he had ever met.

And not just him. Goomy, Deerling, Espurr, even his 'dad' Nuzleaf... all of the inhabitants of Serene Village proved to be welcoming and open to him.

He didn't know when or if he would've finally got his memory back, but that wasn't a problem. This life wasn't that bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had after playing the Salamence mission for a small in-between moment. I really like the partner of Super, and did my best to do them justice. I initially planned for this story to have the main characters as vague as possible, but since that would've ended up being confusing, I settled with using my in-game team but writing the dialogue so it could've been said by any Pokémon combination (though, maybe the quadrupedal ones would have some issues...).
> 
> Many thanks to rat_insatiable for her support and for beta reading this story. I hope you will like it, and thanks to everyone that will read!


End file.
